I will always save you
by Staceysky
Summary: Finch is in need of some help. The only person who can help him is Reese. Finch/Reese Slash. I've rated it T to be on the safe side. This is my first ever fanfic, I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever story, so please be nice. I hope you like it.  
Here's Chapter 1.

:)

"Morning Mr Reese, we have a new number." He spoke without looking up at him.

"Oh really, I was hoping I would get a day to relax." He replied as he walked over to Finch who was sitting at his usual spot at the desk with his computer and three large monitors.

Finch replied ignoring Johns comment. "She goes by the name of Alice Mills, she's 23, single and lives in River Street."

"Stalking young girls now are we Finch? Seems I learn something new about you every day."

"I want you to watch her, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble, or create trouble."

"I'd rather stay here with you Harold." He said smiling.

Finch turned around in his chair to look at him. "Not now Mr Reese, we have work to do, now are you going to help me or shall I ask Carter for help?"

"Fine I will go, but I will be back." He turned and left the building.

Harold watched him go, feeling slightly sad, not sure if he would ever see him again.

They have been together now for a week, and their love for each other grows every day, however they don't get to spend much time together because of their job.

John has been gone now for nearly an hour before Harold hears a knock on the door. Harold quickly looked towards the direction of the door. The only person who knows about this place is John. Maybe it's Reese playing a trick on him he thought. As he began walking towards the door, the intruder had knocked the door down. Now he was sure this wasn't Reese.

His first instant was to hide. So he ran into his spare room and quietly shut the door.

The footsteps got closer.

"Harold I know you're here, come out otherwise I will have to get my friends."

It was a young female's voice. He refused to open the door. He heard her whistle, than he heard more footsteps getting closer, these footsteps where much louder than the female's footsteps, they were coming from a couple a large men.

Harold was scared, he was hoping Reese would be on his way back and save him.

Then the door to the room that he was hiding in was knocked down. This young women came in holding a gun with two men standing behind her. Harold froze, the gun was pointing at him.

"Oh Harold why do you look so scared, if you came out nicely this wouldn't have happened. Don't worry dear, I only wanna play." She spoke with a chilling smile on her face glaring at Harold.

"What do you want from me?" Harold asked.

The young blonde girl chuckled before saying. "Oh Harold I want you, and of course all your money."

Her gun was no longer pointing at Harold as she walked over to him smiling, she grabbed his hand and sat him down in a chair. The men had some rope and began tying him to the chair.

"You can have all my money, please just leave me alone." He protested.

"But what about you dear, I want you too."

"What do you want to do with me?" He asked.

"I've been following you Harold, for a couple of months now, I want you, I love you." She said innocently smiling.

He just stared at her in shock.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"I don't know you." He said back at her.

Her facial expression turned from happy to anger. One of the men came over to him and hit him across the face.

"Why don't you love me?" She shouted at him.

Harold didn't answer, he was in so much pain from the hit.

She got closer to him and bent down so she was eye level with him.

"Harold if you don't answer me I will kill your friend."

"I don't have any friends."

"That tall guy in the suit who comes in here every day. I will kill him if you don't answer me."

"You stay away from him, do what you want to me, kill me if you must, but leave him alone."

"Now we are getting somewhere." She said as she got up and took her post back next to the two men.

"Now I will ask you again, do you love me?"

He stared at her and spat. "No, I will never love you." Harold would rather die than say he loves her, he only loved one person and that was John.

Well then, you leave me with no choice Harold. She pointed her gun at Harold, who stared straight at her, hiding the fact that he was actually scared.

She pulled the trigger.

:)

I hope you enjoyed it.  
Let me know what you think. Also if you would like me to upload Chapter 2, then let me know. I will probable upload it anyway :P  
But please let me know what you think of the story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. This chapter is rather long compared to the first chapter.**  
**By the way if any of you are wondering, the earpiece that Finch and Reese use to communicate with, does not exist.**

Chapter 2

Reese was heading towards the building knowing that Harold would be sat there at his computer typing away. Reese felt like he had failed him as he wasn't able to find this Alice Mills. He went to the location that Harold had given him, Harold was certain that Reese would find Alice there. However when he got to the door of her apartment, an old lady answered claiming that she never knew of an Alice Mills. Reese was rather puzzled but reluctantly he left the house as he didn't want to worry or scare the old lady. So he had no option but to head back to Harold.

As he got closer to the building he heard a gunshot which was then followed by a scream. He instantly knew the scream had come from Harold, his slow walk turned into a sprint, hoping he wasn't too late.

The front door was lying on the floor in front of him. He held his gun in front of him, the only protection he had against the intruder, or intruders. As he walked through the building silently like a predator tracking its prey, he spotted the intruders, two men and a women, the men weren't carry any guns, surprisingly, however the women held a gun in her right hand which was now at her side, then he spotted Harold tied to a chair, he had to restrain himself from running towards the man he cares so much about, the man that had saved him so many times.

He hid behind a wall that was in between him and the attackers. He listened as he heard the women talking to Harold, demanding answers. He peeped out from behind the wall to take a shot at one of the men, the man screamed in pain while collapsing on the floor, he had shot the man in the leg. He hid back behind the wall ready to pouch on the second man. The taller man appeared from behind the wall, he went to punch Reese, but he was too slow, Reese punched him first, had possible broken his nose, the intruder went to take another hit, once again he was too slow, Reese punched him to the ground, took his gun and shot him, this time the bullet went through the man's heart, instantly killing him.

He walked slowly into the room which laid the man on the floor swearing in pain, and Harold tied to the chair with blood running from his face, his eyes scanned the room for the female, she was gone. He walked over to the man and demanded "Where is the girl, where did she go?" The man looked up at him "I have no idea." "Do you want me to kill you?" Reese now had his gun pointing at the intruder. "I'm telling you the truth, I didn't see her leave, so go ahead shoot me." He shot the man through the heart, he was now dead. His eyes once again scanned the room for the female, no luck, she must have fled out of the building.

He ran towards Harold, kneeled on the floor to face him, Harold lifted his head to look at John. Then Reese remembered he was shot. He looks at his weak body and saw that his shoulder had a bullet hole. He cupped Harold's face in his shaking hands. Tears formed in his eyes, he would not allow them to escape. He looked into Harold's eyes, all he could see was a frightened lonely man. The only thing he could manage to say was "I'm so sorry." He lost control of his tears as they fell from his eyes. Harold tried to speak but he was unable to as he was in so much pain. Reese stood up and began untying his arms from the chair, Harold winced in pain, then he began untying his legs. Reese carried him over to the nearest bed, he laid him down gently and left to get the medical kit which had enough items in it to clean and stitch the open wound up. He managed to clean up the wound then he stitched it up, he then proceeded to clean Harold's blooded face. Neither one of them spoke.

Harold fell asleep, Reese watched him, he placed a kiss upon his forehead then he sat down on the end of the bed with his head in his hands. He wanted to find this woman that did this to Harold, find out why she did this, and then kill her. But he needed to stay with Harold, to keep him safe, he is now his protector.

Harold woke up, it took him a few seconds to realise what had happened earlier in the day. He remembered the female, the punch, the gun shot, and then he remembered Reese. He called out for Reese.

Reese was still sat at the end of the bed, he didn't realise that Harold had woke up. "John." He shot up in a flash and walked over to his side, Harold was trying to sit up but his body was too weak, so Reese helped him.

Reese was the first one to speak. "How are you feeling? Would you like me to get you anything?"

"I'm feeling much better now that you are here." He smiled at Reese.

Reese gave him a kiss on the forehead and began saying "You should have let me to stay here with you Harold, then none of this would have happened."

"We have people to save John, we can't take days off to…well whatever it was that you wanted to do."

John opened his mouth to speak but Harold cut him off.

"The numbers won't wait, the people won't wait."

"But what about you Harold, you almost got killed, if I was a moment longer you would have died, you know I can't do this without you." He stopped to look at Harold in the eyes "I can't do anything without you, I need you."

He smiled once again and took Reese's hands. Reese still looking into his eyes, smiled.

"Thank You."

"I was so scared, when I heard the gun shot, I thought you were gone."

"I'm stronger then you think Mr Reese." He chuckled. The chuckle that always make's Reese smile.

Then Reese brought up the question that he has wanted to ask for a while now.

"Who was she, what did she want?"

Harold closed his eyes, then reopened them to say. "I rather not talk about it."

"Harold please…"

He was once again cut off.

"Did you catch her?"

Reese looked back down. "No she was gone when I went into the room, she must have escaped through the other door." Then he said looking up at him "I'm sorry, I failed you, I was also unable to find the Alice Mills as well."

Then they both stared in silence at each other before they both said. "She must have been Alice."

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will be making a 3rd very soon.**

**Thanks for reading. And don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3. I have to say this is my best chapter yet. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 3

The next morning Harold was up early to continue his work. He was the never the one to sit around, even when he needed the rest. John had moved the bodies during the night so he wouldn't get caught by the cops, he discarded them in the middle of a forest out of town.

"Harold what are you doing out of bed, you need to rest?" He spotted Harold sitting at his desk as he walked into the slightly darkened room.

"What do you think I am doing Mr Reese, Oh and I think it's best if you called me by my surname from now on." He snapped back, feeling slightly annoyed.

John could sense something was up. _From now on_, what did he mean by this. "Harold… Finch what's wrong, talk to me please."

Finch didn't want to talk about what happened yesterday, he just wanted to get back to work, track Alice down.

"Did you get a good look of Alice?" He was finding it hard to track her down, but he did find out something about her, which shocked him.

"Finch we need to talk, stop ignoring me this is important, why is she after you?" He paused before asking "Is it the machine?"

Finch was getting angry. He raised his voice, almost to a shout "Answer my question Mr Reese, if you want to help me track her down then answer me…. Don't forget you place."

Reese was also getting angry, he was desperate to get his attention. He walked over to Finch, swung Finch's chair around so Finch was now facing him, he kneeled down. "Finch why was she after you, of course I want to help you, I would do anything for you." He stopped knowing Finch isn't going to like what he has to say next, he understands that Finch is scared but he needs to know why. He looked back up at Finch "I need to know why so I can help you, Why is she after you Finch, what happened yesterday?"

Finch shouted back at him "You don't need to know why, you just need to do your job, so please Reese, just do your job." He paused, lowered his voice to say. "You are my employee, nothing more." He got up to leave the room, he did not want to see Reese's face as it would kill him.

He entered the bathroom, locked the door, and took a couple of painkillers. He sat in the bathroom for a while trying his best not to cry. He has left the man he has loved, his only friend.

Twenty minutes later he decided to leave the bathroom. He got up, unlocked the door and peeked out. He knew that Reese would be somewhere around the apartment, but the question was where? The apartment was huge, It felt like a maze at times, different doors leading into large rooms with doors leading out of them to other rooms. He didn't want to face the mess that he had created, luckily for him, he could not find Reese, he must have left the building.

He sat back at his desk to get back to work, it's the only thing that would put his mind of Reese. He was typing away. This number was the hardest number to track down, when he thought he figured it out, he was wrong.

He got up to look out the window, it was a sunny day. He stood by the window, thinking. Why did everyone I trust, let me down.

He was pulled out of his thoughts. "I knew you would come out of the bathroom once I left."

Finch hung his head low before turning round to face Reese. "Reese please Leave me alone."

Reese walked forward, closer to Finch "Oh no Finch don't you dare think that I'm just going to walk out of here without an explanation."

His eyes stared into his "I can't trust you anymore." He cut of the connection to walk away.

Reese was hurt, his heart was screaming in pain. He ran after Finch. "Why, what did I do, I love you, and I know you love me to, I would never hurt you."

He stopped, he did not turn to face Reese. "Well that's where you're wrong Reese, you see you have hurt me."

Reese was shocked, after everything he did. He surly can't be serious. He shouted "What."

"You see her name is not Alice."

"What's that got to do with us?"

Finch turns around to face Reese. "I manage to find some information about her earlier today." He paused before continuing "Her name is not Alice, its Alicia Brown." He stared at Reese's face to see how he would react.

"Harold I swear I did not know, please, listen to me…"

Finch cut him off. "What so you're telling me that you didn't know that you have been working for her." He could not continue as tears fell from his eyes, he walked as fast as he could out of the room, he left the building. He headed towards the place he was sure that Reese wouldn't find him, he needed to be alone, he sat on the bench listening to the wind blowing through the branches of the trees that hung over him. The last words he heard from Reese was "I'm sorry, I love you."

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think.  
4th chapter will be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, this is a long chapter. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

Hours have passed. He began walking after 30minutes of sitting, listening to the outside world. Looking at his watch he must have been walking for 2 hours, he signed, sitting on a near bench every so often to rest his legs.

He would have checked his phone for the time but he did not want to see the texts and miss calls he got from John. He went into a nearby diner to eat. Regardless of the situation with John he had to find this Alicia Brown, he knew he had to head back soon, which made him sigh again, he hoped the longer he stayed away, John would finally head back to his apartment.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when his order arrived. He began thinking while eating. Why was John working for her, what has he been doing with her. He's been asking himself these questions for hours now. I suppose he pretended to love me, to get information from me. He should have known something was up as John was always disappearing, he was a good colleague, whenever they got a number he would go out on the field and track that person down, making sure they got what they deserved.

His heart felt empty now, he must have walked the pain away. He had promised himself that he wouldn't love again, now he remembers why, not everyone is what they seem.

He had finished eating and was now deciding where to go from here, he knew he had to head back, he had work to do. To be fair he should be worried about Alicia Brown coming back to get him, however he didn't care anymore, he has nothing now.

He left the diner and started retracing his steps back to the library, he wouldn't let John stop him from his work. His phone rang again, must have been the hundred time now therefore the hundred times he ignored it. He was hoping John had left the library by now, otherwise he would, well what would he do, call the cops, no way he thought to himself, he didn't want the cops knowing about his library, getting involved.

He got to the library, he hesitated before entering, the door was now closed, when he left he didn't bother closing it after him, maybe the door being close was a good sign, maybe John had left to go back to his apartment. He entered no sign of John yet. He walked towards his computer before he began peeking from behind slightly opened doors. He was in luck, John has left the library. He relaxed as he headed back to his computer to continue his work.

Hours have passed, typing away, scanning the screens for information, everything he could get to track this woman down. He had found little bits and pieces but it was like a puzzle, trying to match all the different pieces up. He was still missing important information, he still didn't know where she is. He picked up his phone about to ring John, he only remembered after seeing the miss calls and texts on his phone screen. His heart dropped, he was in two minds whether to read the texts or to drop the phone. He almost dropped the phone as it rang in his hand, it was John again. He cancelled the call before dropping it on the desk. He took his glasses off and put his head in his hands, this is no good he thought to himself, he was getting nowhere, this was useless.

He had no other choice but to ring John, he must have information on this women, he has to know where she is. He picked up his phone to ring John. As expected he picked up straight away. He didn't give John a chance to say what he needed to say, he didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Mr Reese I need you to tell me everything you know about Alicia Brown, most importantly where she lives."

"Harold where…"

"Mr Reese answer me, where is she?"

"Just tell me where you are, then I will help you, are you at the library?"

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you where I am, just answer me." I shouted.

He shouted back "I don't know ok, I have no idea."

I paused, not sure whether to believe him.

He said, almost as if he's reading my mind. "I'm telling you the truth Harold."

Then he blurted out in a whisper what he's been asking himself all day. "Why are you working with her?"

"I'd rather talk to you face to face Harold."

"I'm sorry to disappoint Mr Reese, but I rather not see you…every again."

"You don't mean that at all."

"Once we have finished this case, I will be recruiting someone to do the job that you are failing to do, Mr Reese."

John paused, before ending the call.

Harold was in shock by what he said, or was he shocked at the fact that John hung up on him. He wasn't entirely sure. He stared down at his phone which was now resting in his hands on his lap. He was debating whether to ring him back then he saw his hands trembling, which made him break down in tears. His heart was screaming in pain. He got up from his chair, he went to walk out of the room however he didn't make it. He was feeling really dizzy, he lent up against the wall to stop himself from falling but unfortunately he fell to the cold hard ground as more tears fell to the ground with him. He was a broken man.

He didn't know how much time had passed or what had happened to him after he fell. He looked up to see John in front of him then his eyes came to a close. No words were spoken as John picked him up, carried him to the bed to place him down. John sat on a chair next to him, his head in his hands, tears falling.

Minutes later he heard Harold whisper. "Why?"

He shot up to look at him. Harold still had his eyes closed, but he was awake.

"Believe me, this has nothing to do with me Harold, please believe me." He said in tears.

"You are working with her."

"I have been yes, but I would never hurt you, or have another to hurt you, I swear."

"Why were you working with her?"

"I was with Alicia, we were together for a few months." John stopped as Harold shot his eyes open.

"You two were an item?" He asked sitting up.

"Yes, we WERE."

"I was with her for a few months, we were very happy, but her ex-husband wanted her back. I got into a fight with Martin, which is his name. He wanted me dead, and Alicia wanted him dead. She wanted me to kill him which I refused. She went insane screaming at me to kill him. I kept refusing, in the end I left her, but she won't leave me alone, she knows a lot about me, she has been following me, she would do anything to get me back, she would do anything for me to kill this man. In the end I gave in, I'm working with her to track this man down, that's all."

"Why didn't you just report her to the police?"

"Because she knows people who will kill me if I get her locked up, or harm her."

"Why doesn't she get them to do her dirty work?" Harold replied feeling puzzled.

"Because she still loves me, she wants me to kill this man so he will be out of the way, and well, she thinks she can get me back if I get rid of him."

"Do you still love her John, do you still want to be with her, because you can go back to her If you want, don't let me stop you John."

"No Harold, I don't want anything to do with her but I'm trap." he went to hold Harold's hand.

"This doesn't make sense, she said she wanted me, along with my money."

John looked into his eyes.

"She wants you, why?"

"Don't ask me, ask your crazy girlfriend." He snapped pulling back from Johns hand.

"She's not my girlfriend Harold." Trying to hide his anger.

"You told her about my machine haven't you?"

"What no, Harold please trust me, I haven't told anyone about you and your machine."

"She wants me because she knows I can track people down with my machine."

They both paused, thinking.

"Oh Harold you should really start listening to John."

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it, let me know what you think.  
Sorry I know this chapter wasn't that great, I'm now starting to write the next chapter. Chapter 5 might be the last chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy reading.**  
**Chapter 5**

John shot up like a predator protecting his prey, his had his gun held out in front of him. However he was too slow, he was shot in his arm which held his gun which made him drop his gun, the only thing that could protect him was now on the floor. She ran towards him to quickly snatch his gun before he had a chance to grab it with his left hand.

She retreated back with both guns in her hand, one pointing at Reese, the other pointing at Finch.

"You're always up for fights aren't you John."

Reese ignored the comment.

Harold just sat on the bed in total shock and terror.

"Oh boys I did enjoy your little conversation, don't stop on my accord, I was looking forward to the part where you tell him what we have been doing together John." She glared down at him with a smirk spreading across her face.

"If I use the machine to track Martin down and kill him, will you leave us alone for good?" He was trying his best to reason with her.

"Fine, but I want you to do one more thing." She asked smiling at him.

"What's that?" He asked looking confused and scared at the same time.

"Tell Harold what we've been doing together." She said pointing at Harold, smirking again.

"I have, I've told him everything I swear." Now he started to look even more scared.

"John what is she talking about?" Asked Finch, who is now looking down at Reese.

"Yeah John what am I talking about." She now laughed.

Reese shot up and held her up against the wall. Alicia just laughed.

"Shut the hell up before I kill you." He shouted at her.

"John let her go." Harold demanded while getting up of the bed.

He did as he was told, reluctantly. He went towards the wall to lean against it.

"Now tell me what it is that she is talking about." He shouted now sitting on the end of the bed.

"I can't." John replied, sliding down to the floor feeling defeated.

"Fine." He said, he then looked up towards Alicia who had dropped her guns during Reese's outburst. "You will tell me."

John looked up at Finch then at Alicia.

"Fine, I will tell you Harold, its better coming from me then her." He said looking up at Finch.

"Me and her, well, she forced me Harold, you have to understand…" Alicia cut him off.

"Excuse me John, I didn't force you into anything."

He ignored her comment.

"What happened John?" Finch was getting annoyed now.

Reese looked down at the floor then said, almost in tears. "We slept together a few days ago."

Harold stared at him in disbelief. "When we were together?"

Alicia looked at them both smiling.

Reese reluctantly answered. "Yes the day before she attacked you." Then his tears fell.

Harold couldn't talk.

Reese looked up at him. "I'm so sorry Harold, I was forced, I had no choice."

Alicia laughed.

Reese shot back up, grabbed one of the guns, pushed her against the wall and held the gun to her face.

Finch got up and went to walk out of the room, he felt like he had been shot in the heart.

"Harold." Reese shouted after him.

"Harold please come back, where are you going, please."

Dammit he thought to himself. He let Alicia go and began running after him with the gun.

He caught up with him and went to grab his arm to stop him.

"Don't you touch me." He snapped back.

Alicia was watching from afar smiling.

"I'm so sorry, she said if I slept with her then she would leave me alone, I was stupid to believe her, please forgive me."

"You should have come to me before it got to this." Tears now falling.

"I'm so sorry." Was all he could manage to say.

He went to wipe the tears from Finch's cheeks. Finch grabbed his hand. "If you touch me again, I will break your hand." He turned to leave.

"No." Reese shouted at him.

Harold stopped, walked up to him before saying. "It's over, I should have never trusted you, I hate you John."

Alicia came over to them both clapping. "I'm so glad that I didn't miss this, I couldn't stop smiling through it all." She then paused before saying. "Now John, how about our deal."

Finch grabbed the gun from Reese, held it up at the women aiming it at her head. He pulled the trigger, the bullet went straight through her skull. She fell to the floor, blood seeping out over the floor around her.

Reese starred at Finch in total shock.

Finch threw the gun towards the women. It slid by the dead women's hand.

He then looked up at Reese. "Now you either get out of here or I'll call the police and tell them how you murdered this poor helpless woman."

"But you…" He was totally shocked.

Finch held up his hands, he was wearing latex gloves. "Your fingerprints are all over the weapon."

"Why?" Was all he was able to say.

"Leave now or I will call the police John." He got his phone out and began dialling.

Reese just turned and began walking to the front door, he turned back to Finch to say. "I will always love you Harold." Then he left and closed the door before him.

Finch took a deep breath, turned to look at the dead women now lying in her own blood. He ran to the bathroom, took the latex gloves off and began cutting them up with his scissors before tossing them in the trashcan. He looked in the mirror at himself, he dropped the scissors in the basin. He then spoke out loud to himself at the mirror. "I've threatened John, I killed that woman. Oh god what have I become." He then began to sob.

An hour later he left his library, which was now more of a murder scene more than a library. He locked the doors, and then he got into his car and drove to his house, which Reese didn't know about. He was planning on making a completely new start, he wanted to forget his past.

Meanwhile Reese was at his apartment, he hated himself, he was mixed between anger and depression. He was sitting amongst broken glass, broken china. His knuckles where now covered in blood from punching the wall. He felt like his life was over, he was thinking about finishing his own life.

* * *

Two years have passed. Finch was happy living on his own, he felt like a normal human being again. Every now and again he would have nightmares about John, Alicia and the gun shot, he would shake it off, take a couple of pain killers and begin the day.

One night he was awoken by one of his terrible nightmares however this time he couldn't shake it off. He decided to go for a walk, hoping a walk would help. It was around 2am in the morning, the moon was bright and the stars covered the night sky. He walked through the empty park and sat down on a bench. He shivered in the dark. A tall dark figure came towards him, it was only until the figure stood underneath a lamppost that Finch could recognize the tall handsome man. He closed his eyes hoping that it was only his imagination. "Harold?" His eyes shot open, the figure was now standing in front of him, he looked up towards his face. The figure had dark circles under his eyes. "John?" He now got up, he was just inches away from the man's body, he could feel the heat from his body. The man pulled him in for a hug, he hugged back. "Yes Harold it's me, John." Reese's voice was a whisper. Finch pulled back to look at Reese one more time before pulling the taller man down so he could kiss him on the lips. He then pulled back. "I've missed you." He said in a whisper. Reese replied. "I've missed you too Harold." They kissed again then they stood there in each others arms under the night sky.

The End

**I hope you enjoyed reading. I know its not the best, but I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think of the chapter and the story as a whole. This is my first ever Fanfic, I'm not that great at writing but I'm hoping to improve as I enjoy writing fanfics, definitely Finch and Reese fanfics. They are just too cute.**

**So yeah, thanks for reading. **


End file.
